


Он не забудет

by RichTr



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichTr/pseuds/RichTr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Вейлон догадался, кто открыл ее, и что будет после его ухода. Двери закроются навсегда. Может, когда кто-то другой попробует сюда пробраться, то здесь уже будет царить пустота и беспросветная темнота.".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Он не забудет

Вейлон прижался к стене, рукой зажимая прокушенное плечо. Боль была невыносимой, но он все равно сжимал зубы, стараясь не произвести ни звука. Плата за слабость могла быть слишком высока.  
Неподалеку, в одном из соседних коридоров послышался крик. Человеческий. Видимо, оно убило пациента. Затем настала тишина. Ни звука, кроме дыхания Вейлона.  
Под потолком мигала лампочка, давая довольно слабое освещение. Стены были загажены кровью и еще чем-то, о происхождении чего лучше было бы не знать. Вот под ногами Вейлона хрустели какие-то осколки, непонятно откуда здесь взявшиеся. Окон в коридорчике не было. Дверей тоже. Тупик. 

Он осел на пол, в отчаянье выглядывая в коридор. Может, получится как-то сбежать, найти еще одну открытую дверь?.. А там и оружие поискать... Ну, хотя бы примитивную железяку, которой можно нанести хоть какой-то урон. Но что-то внутри подсказывало, что ни закрытые двери, ни оружие не поможет. 

Вейлон видел, как оно разрывало людей на части. За несколько секунд человек превращался в кроваво месиво из обломков костей и безобразно висящего мяса. 

И сейчас оно рядом. Почему существо гналось за Вейлоном? Почему именно за ним? Безысходность подступала все ближе, грозясь убить последнюю надежду. 

Еще раз выглянув в коридор, Вейлон едва сдержал крик. Внутри моментально похолодело, и он рефлекторно начал шарить по полу в поиске чего-нибудь. Рука наткнулась на осколок стекла, разрезая кожу на ладони. Вейлон снова сдержался. Отползая назад, в самый темный угол, он медленно готовился к смерти. Неужели и его разорвут? Вот так все и кончится, да?  
Оно появилось перед Вейлоном. Однако теперь он разглядел существо получше. Это не было монстром или одним из мутантов вроде тех, что Вейлон встречал ранее.

Это был человек. Ну или то, что имело облик человека, частично изменившегося. Существо было окутано непонятным черным облаком и не издавало ни звука. Только приближалось.  
Глаза Вейлона расширились от ужаса, когда оно взглянуло в них. Зрачки существа были незаметны на фоне абсолютно черных белков. Но лицо... Лицо было совершенно человеческим.  
И вдруг Вейлон начал узнавать. Шокированный и зажатый в угол, он узнал это лицо, что сейчас находилось в нескольких сантиметрах от него.

Его буквально вытолкнуло в воспоминания.

Школа. Новая школа, куда его еще десятилетним ребенком перевели родители. Новый город, новые знакомства. Новая жизнь.  
Но ближе всего он сдружился с мальчиком, учившимся в его классе. Кажется, тот всегда преуспевал в гуманитарных предметах. Он был полной противоположностью Вейлона, но все школьные годы слыл его лучшим другом.  
А после общение постепенно сошло на нет. Дружба не прекратилась, но ослабла. Каждый поступил в университет и начал жить по-другому. Вейлон встретил Лизу и тратил все свое время на неё и учебу. А друг тем временем с головой ушел в свое увлечение — журналистику.  
По прошествии лет Вейлон наткнулся на его репортаж где-то на просторах сети. О чем он был? Черт его знает. Но тогда он принял решение. А вдруг он, успешный журналист, сможет остановить все, что происходит здесь? Все эти эксперименты, бессмысленную трату человеческих жизней.

Но если то, что сейчас так внимательно заглядывает Вейлону в глаза — Майлз, то что с ним произошло? Почему он... такой?

Вейлон пришел в себя, снова возвращая ощущение реальности. Его давний школьный друг все еще стоял напротив, не совершая движений. Нет, все гораздо сложнее.

Придвинувшись ближе к тому, что когда-то было человеком из его жизни, Вейлона осознал. Так вот почему он не убит до сих пор. Майлз узнал его. Или то, что сейчас имеет лицо Майлза.  
Вейлон поднял затекшую руку и коснулся плеча призрака. Тот, почти не реагируя, все еще сверлил его внимательным взглядом. Плечо как плечо. Человеческое. Вейлон даже чувствовал выступающую ключицу. Но тепло странное, не живое. Как у нагревшегося корпуса ноутбука, например.

Он опустил глаза, пытаясь понять, что делать дальше. Страх смерти все еще цепко держал его, а увиденное ранее только способствовало. Встать, что ли? Но сейчас он зажат в угол и любая попытка сбежать скорее всего пресеклась бы. Но что тогда? Почему он вот так стоит и смотрит? 

Вейлон вздрогнул он прикосновения к шее. Быстро подняв глаза обратно, он почувствовал, как пальцы остановились на его щеке. Нервы были напряжены настолько, что многократно усиливали ощущения, давая болезненную чувствительность. Реальность снова ускользала от него, захлестывая непониманием. В глазах постепенно темнело, а сознание будто заполнил непроницаемый туман. Вейлон ощутил невероятную легкость и, спустя секунду, потерял сознание. 

...Пробуждение было почти мучительным. Несмотря на усилившуюся боль в плече и затекшую шею, Вейлон чувствовал себя отдохнувшим. После того как он осознал, что все еще жив, пришла мысль о том, где сейчас находился Майлз. 

Приподнявшись на локтях, он огляделся. Свет по-прежнему горел, в коридоре изменений не было. 

Вдруг он услышал, как что-то звякнуло рядом, по мере поднятия его руки. Переведя глаза на пол, Вейлон увидел ключ. От машины, что ли? Странно.  
Когда он попал в коридор, то ничего не заметил. Может, в условиях сильного стресса не заметил? Впрочем, если есть ключ, то где-то должна быть и машина...  
Вейлон снова выглянул в коридор и, увидев, что опасностей нет, двинулся вперед. 

Спустя паутины коридоров и лазеек, он застыл в изумлении. Дверь, что раньше никаким образом не поддавалась и вообще была заблокирована, сейчас пропускала слабый лучик света, приоткрывая завесу во внешний мир. Вейлон чуть не вскрикнул от вдруг нахлынувшего воодушевления и надежды.

Но позади послышались шаги. Он обернулся.

Сзади был он. Майлз больше не висел в воздухе, а просто стоял, окутанный черным облаком. Его глаза снова смотрели внимательно, будто испытующе. Вейлон больше не боялся его. Майлз не причинил бы ему вреда, пусть и в таком...состоянии. Вейлон приблизился к нему и, вытащив ключ из кармана, задал немой вопрос, протянув его на ладони Майлзу. Тот кивнул. 

Тишина придавала всему происходящему окрас невероятного. Майлз молча указал Вейлону на дверь. Тот обернулся и, поняв о чем он, подошел к Майлзу и обнял. Вейлон догадался, кто открыл ее, и что будет после его ухода. Двери закроются навсегда. Может, когда кто-то другой попробует сюда пробраться, то здесь уже будет царить пустота и беспросветная темнота.  
Майлз обнял его в ответ, сжав так, что Вейлон невольно выдохнул. Впервые он почувствовал слабое тепло человека. Ощутив прикосновение обжигающе-теплых губ на шее, он не стал сопротивляться. В голове крутились картины внешнего мира, куда он выйдет спустя несколько минут, улыбка жены, дети. 

А пока что они стоят здесь, вплотную друг к другу, и тишина, нарушаемая только дыханием Вейлона, распространилась на все вокруг. Полутьму рассеивал слабый лучик света.  
Вейлон подошел к двери и, не оглядываясь, вышел наружу. Яркий свет резанул по глазам, заставляя его прищуриться. Неподалеку, прямо за забором, стояла машина. Вот и все.  
Сейчас он садится, чуть дрожащими руками поворачивает ключ в зажигании и навсегда уезжает из этого места.

Но даже спустя года Вейлон будет вспоминать одинокую мужскую фигуру, почти скрытую тьмой.

Он не забудет.


End file.
